User blog:Matias Arana/War Is Coming!
Great article thanks to Marketsaw Never too early to start talking AVATAR 2 right? I mean, AVATAR - the original - has already passed $2b and is set to relegate TITANIC from first class to steerage this week for domestic box office! Well, ok not steerage. Second class. :-) I have the same sources embedded for AVATAR 2 as we did for the first one and let me tell you the excitement is palpable! Thanks to those guys, we ruled the exclusives for AVATAR. The confidence that is being exuded by the guys that worked on AVATAR is a pleasure to behold and this after taking months and months of verbal abuse focused on their task at hand from some sites. The payoff for them now is ultra sweet let me tell you. NOW they have credentials behind their effort coming forth for AVATAR 2. Which brings me to the first question: Will AVATAR 2 be James Cameron's next picture? The answer is... we don't know yet. Honestly. Some sites are saying right now that pre-production is underway - that is inaccurate: They are preparing, but it is not officially underway yet. Cameron is always in some sort of prep for many movies on his slate. Hirings happen all the time in his world. Heck BATTLE ANGEL has tons of work done already in prep. I will relay this though: He is under IMMENSE pressure to make AVATAR 2. Of course this makes sense. Many people took huge risks on Cameron and his comeback of all comeback movies. Is it time to pay back Fox and investors with a return to Jake and Neytiri? Strike while Home Tree is still hot? I have no confirmation through my sources one way or the other yet, but I am working on it. One thing is pretty much written in stone though - BATTLE ANGEL is back-burnered. It will either be THE DIVE or AVATAR 2 at this point. Slight chance that THE LAST TRAIN FROM HIROSHIMA could sneak in, but doubtful. But will that stop them from getting ready for AVATAR 2 either way? No. Discussions and preparations are underway right now. Whether it is next remains to be seen. I will have an update on this the instant I receive it - you can count on that! Now for the interesting stuff: Just what is being discussed right now? Well for one, what we saw in AVATAR's finale was just a battle. AVATAR 2 will be full blown war. War is coming - Jim Cameron war that is! We know that Cameron and Landau are taking AVATAR sequels OFF of Pandora and I am working closely with my sources to determine exactly where they will take place. Don't forget it was MarketSaw who broke the story that AVATAR 2 will be off of Pandora (October 26, 2009). Not the LATimes (who published on December 22, 2009!). I mean, wow. Almost a full TWO months after we post the story. Feels a lot like what happened last week with us too. Guess it is par for the course. Further to what is in AVATAR 2, portions of the original scriptment that were left untouched by AVATAR will indeed be touched by AVATAR 2. I am seeking details as I write. Will update when I get it. This news comes from one of my top AVATAR sources guys. Do us a favor and note where you heard this from first! :-) Seems many sites like to take whenever they want and yet other sites will brand you for not having accurate info. Which is it? lol! The Internet is a joke sometimes... Enjoy the news and STAY TUNED for more from Jim Cameron and S3D Central - MarketSaw. Category:Blog posts